


YT School for Rebellious Princes, Princesses, and Others

by Fandom_Central_Director



Series: YouTube High School Stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: The parents of royals have to deal with their children but they made a special school miles away from any kingdoms to correct them called The School for Waywards, Rebels, and Renegades.Felix Kjellberg is the newest addition to the academy, and he hates it there. The only people he likes are "Sir" Mark Fischbach, Apprentice Sean McLoughlin, and Prince Ethan Nestor. He meets Princesses Jessica and Tiffany; a band of mages: Lauren, Razz, Michael, Mat, and Jay; a group of knights: Lizzie, Joel, Joey, Scott, Oli, Callum, Yammy, and Stacy; and a group of princes and a princess friends with Jessica: Max, Ross, Adam, Red, Barney, ShelbyThe students who have heard of it a lot and who have been there for the longest time usually call the academy, YT School for Rebellious Princes, Princesses, and Others, making fun of the name of the schoolFelix and his friends start looking around the school and think that there's something odd about the school. The teachers seem too familiar in appearance, and the school it's weird. It has weird creatures and weird happenings. And why are the students super weird?Felix is going to get to the bottom of the YT School, and probably become a better prince
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg & Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin
Series: YouTube High School Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Academy for Waywards, Rebels, and Renegades

"FELIX!"

Felix Kjellberg set down his bow and arrow and glared at his mom. He spun around, messing up his shoes, and his father grabbed his arm. He jerked back and glared at them.

"What?! Ten days in the tower? Do your worst! I'm used to it by now."

"Actually." His father started, "We're sending you away."

"To who? My uncle, my other uncle, my aunt, or my grandparent."

"None."

"Then-"

"Felix, we can't deal with your rebellious nature anymore! We're sending you The Academy for Waywards, Rebels, and Renegades!" His mother screeched.

The color drained from his face. The Academy for Waywards, Rebels, and Renegades was where kids lost their innocence and childlike wonder. Its where they went to be proper kids and follow any and all rules. Felix had grown up to fear this academy. And now, he was being shipped off to the school

\---

A few days later, his items were being tossed into a carriage and he was escorted to the academy. He stared out the window at his kingdom, waving at his former friends and buddies, parents, shopkeepers he began friends. He waited for his arrival at the academy and he was dreading the arrival. 

When he arrived at the academy, several teachers brought him to his dorm room, and he was shoved in, along with his bags. There were two boys sitting in the room, and they looked up, before going back to what they were doing.

 _"Do they not know who I am? This is unacceptable!"_ Felix thought.

"Ahem."

They looked up, and one of the boys who had green hair, stood and bowed, but the other waved him off.

"He's a rebellious Prince. No need to bow, Sean."

"So you _have_ heard of me?"

"Of course. Every student is notified when a new rebel, renegade, or wayward arrives, especially the ones they'll be living with."

"And you didn't bow?"

"Of course not. You're here cause you're a bad egg, and I don't even bow for kings."

"And that's hurting your job as a knight, Mark." The green-haired boy spoke up, and he had an Irish accent. "My name's Sean. Apprentice McLoughlin. I was training to be an adventurer, and well, I went off the rails... like 40 times." The laughed jokingly

"I'm Prince Kjellberg, but my first name's Felix. I'm a rebellious prince with nothing to lose." He put his hands on his hips.

"Except for your possibility of owning the kingdom." the other boy said, finally standing up, "Almost Sir Mark Fischbach. I'm a knight-in-training who showed late 34 too many times. Everyone calls me "Sir" Mark though. And our other roommate is somewhere around here."

"Four boys in one dorm?" Felix asked incredulously."

"It's that or two boys and two girls, and no one wants that," Sean said.

Felix nodded and watched Mark climb a rope, and kick someone off a ledge and drop nearby him. The boy, who had blue stood up and huffed at Mark.

"That hurt! I was trying to see if I could finally break that plank!"

"We have a new roommate. We suffer, you suffer."

The boy huffed and turned to Felix, "I'm Prince Ethan Nestor. Mark here is a Grade-A jerk, but Grade-D knight."

"Oh shut up."

"Sir Mark, Sean, Eth, I heard you guys got yourself a prince!"

He turned around and saw a girl with red hair tied in a bun and a paper crown on her head. She looked like a princess, but she also looked like a commoner. She wore a wispy white dress that reached her knees and she had a pair of brown boots caked with old mud. Her dress was dirty and dusty, and she had a pair of fingerless white gloves that were slightly ripped. Her whole outfit was awful, yet Felix liked it.

"And you are?"

"Princess Shelby Grace. The Paper Kingdom." She sloppily curtsied. "I have a band of prince and princess friends. You?"

"Prince Felix Kjellberg." He half-assed the bow he completed, mimicking her, "I've heard of your association."

"Not so much my association as much as it is my parents."

She flipped her hair and walked away from the boys, clearly leaving an impression on Felix.

"C'mon," Sean grabbed his arm, "We gotta show you around."

"Might as well."

The three walked out of the dorm and began their tour around the school.


	2. The Show Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean attempts to show Felix around, but the boy has other plans, and he decided to go off on his own

"And over here is the library!"

"And over here is where I don't give a shit."

Mark chuckled at the deadpan, while Sean glared at Felix.

"Well sorry if this doesn't entertain you, _Prince Kjellberg,_ but this is what we have to do, so suck it up, darlin'!"

Felix looked at Sean who continued to show him around. 

"And this is the dining hall."

Felix looked at the various tables, where there were students studying and chatting. He saw a group of kids play some cards and he snuck away from Sean and Mark to see what they were.

"Hm. Adam, you're cheating." One of the boys said. He had red hair, and he wore fancy blue clothes. The boy he directed the statement to had black and gold clothes.

"Shut up, _Maxie_."

"Call me that one more time, and you won't be able to graduate."

"Oh, a prince." A girl said.

"Felix!" Shelby exclaimed, "Heya! How'd you get out of Sean's line of sight?"

"He's not the goddamn boss of me."

They all turned to him and went back to their cards. One of the princes, who had a grey suit, stood up, looking at his friends.

"Prince Ross Botsford. My kingdom is allies with my best friend's Max LaPlume's kingdom!"

"Good, now you know my name." The boy with red hair mumbled.

"Princess Jessica Bravura. Hiya."

"I'm Prince Adam Dahlberg."

"Prince Jordan Maron."

"Yeah, our friend's Red and Barney have detention, so sit with us!" Adam pulled Felix down and the boy watched the friends continue playing.

"What are you guys playing?"

"A game Max made. He said... what did you call it?"

" _Uno._ My parents made me study abroad in Spain, and _uno_ is Spanish for _one_." Max explained, "You're supposed to get rid of all your cards, but if you have one, you're supposed to say _uno_ and if you don't, you get an additional 4 cards."

"This game is stupid," Jessica complained.

"And Adam is totally cheating," Shelby noted.

"I am not cheating, you're cheating!"

The group got into an argument and Felix stood up and walked away, walking around. He bumping into a kid, who had chemicals in his hand. He fumbled with the bottle and stared at it once he had it safe in his hands. He turned to Felix, and the boy gave him a small smile.

"Prince Felix Kjellberg, just arrived here, roommates with Almost-Sir Mark Fischbach, Apprentice Sean McLoughlin, and Prince Ethan Nestor. Two princes, an almost knight, and an almost alchemist. But Sean's alchemy is terrible. Like, way worse than mine. Then again, you haven't seen either. How are you adjusting here?"

Felix stumbled back, surprised at his many words he just said, "A lot to take in there... Uh, who exactly are you?"

The boy gave him a million-watt smile, "I'm Rhys Williams, but you can call me Razz! I'm with a group of alchemists and we call ourselves-" Razz spoke in an unrecognizable language, which made Felix shake his head in disbelief.

"Okay, I have no idea what the fuck you just said."

Razz blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry. I have a habit of speaking Latin."

"Speaking what now?"

"Uh, nothing. I'd like to chat, but this is really unstable, and it'll kill everyone in this school and within 3 meters."

Razz walked away, and Felix continued around before reaching the other side of the dining hall. He knew he should go back to Sean, but he wanted to explore on his own. 

So, he did what he always did when he saw something new and unrecognizable.

He ran right in.


End file.
